PHANTOM
Personality Phantom is a cold, silent person, who never acts ineffective and thoughtless. His only friends since years now are his Partners Sol and Dusk. Background "You want to hear a story? There are many stories about me, but most of them doesn't have a good ending. People called me a murderer, a monster, a Devil. Do you really want to hear the real Story about me? Alright then... Fact is, I dont even know where or when I was born. I dont even know my name. The first memories I have are blurry. I was really young when I came to this place called HNC, or simple "the Agency", somewhere in Germany. There, I received long, intensive training, like all the kids there who stay there. What kind of training, you ask? They are mostly on the psychological level. Yes, in simple term, it's 'Brainwashing.' Most of those children became spies after the training, and travel around the world doing political, military and even economy espionages. But not me. I was trained to be a killer. To be an Assassin. During my childhood, when you all were happy little kids smashing people's car and doing boring homework, I'm doing my 'homework' too: contracts to assassinate some strangers... I don't question who they are or why they need to be dead. I only question myself the best way to kill my targets. In no time, I earned myself a name: 'Phantom' Since I don't have a name, I take it as a gift and a compliment. I was almost always successful in my jobs. Almost. I failed one job, and I'm glad. Like always, I had to end someones life. This time, it was a high ranking personnal from a group of mobsters. Nothing special. What I didnt know, was that they were expecting me. They got me, and after a struggle, they knock me out cold. When I woke up, I was tied on a chair, and the first thing I saw was a fist coming straight to my face. You see, they tried to get me to talk, and those idiots thought that they can try to get me to talk by keep hurting me. A method that will work on normal civilian. But I'm not a normal civilian. After a while, I think they got enough of me and my quiet personality. They just pick up a bat and whack me in the head. I fainted again. When I woke up, I found myself lying in a puddle of blood, in what seemed to be a basement full of dead bodies. I guess those bastards thought I was dead. After I got my bearings back, I got up and explore the place a bit. I found a dusty First Aid Kit behind some shelves and used it to patch myself up. Not sure it's by pure luck, their idiocy or because they didn't believe in zombies, they left the hatch leading to the outside unlocked, and I fled from that awful place. The next few nights I spend thinking about what I should do now. Since I failed the mission, I can't go back. Also, I felt that there's something different about me. My mind felt clearer, and I didnt had this desire to do what the Agency said anymore. I felt free for the first time. I dont know why. Maybe because of the near death experience, or just the blunt trauma I received, it 'reversed' the brainwashing effects and destroyed those chains and locks in my mind. Sounds weird, I know. For some time, I wandered around, searching for a place where I could be myself. I got into a Group of Mercenaries which, like me, were trained assassins or spies. There's also a few others, of course. There's also this one guy whose once a salesman. Looks like anyone can be anything if they want to. Anyway, I managed to complete their tasks and was recuited into the group pretty quickly. While working with them, I learned lots of thing. But one thing they always talk about, and the one thing that always got my attention, is 'CRIME.NET', which was a criminal network made and managed by one guy known by the name 'Bain'. From there they got their contracts, and so did I. Time passed, and I did some work with those guys. They even gave made me a gift for my "birthday". It was this custom G53 Rifle right here. Look, it even came with this umbra engraving. I called this Gun after this engraving: "Umbra". I also got a nice little knife with black grip with a slightly blue edge. One day, we got a job in Afghanistan, far away from our base. I dont really know why we went there, they just said it was important. Heh... yeah it really was. It was on an early morning... the sun was rising as we found a field of dead soldiers among some ruins of what seems to be a farm once. I tasked to search for some ammunation and other useful stuff. I was doing just fine until noticed that one of those Soldiers was alive. I quickly grabbed my knife, and approached with caution. After a while, it's clear he was unconscious. He sure lied there for some hours-he's literally drowning in his own blood. But how could he be still alive, when he lost so much blood? I was impressed to this guy's will to live, so much that I decided to help him even thought it's against my orders, which were to kill anyone found alive. I carried him to my vehicle and drove away to my base. Somehow, I managed to convience my pals to save him. We patched him up and his state became much more stable, and our doc said he will live. I never thought I would be saving someone's life instead of taking it. Since I was the one who saved him, I were to babysit him till he woke up. It was really quiet in his room, just the breath of this lucky guy and the noise of my knife while I mess around with it. I watched him for several days without sleep. Only for one second I closed my eyes, and he just have to chose that moment to attack me without warning. He slapped my knife away and looked right into my eyes. There's no fear in his eyes, just anger and confusion. "Calm down, I saved your life. Dont let me end it." I told him. Well, you can tell that was the beginning of a wonderful friendship. While sparring, we found out that our fighting style works together perfectly, so we became good partners. For the first time i got a friend. For a guy who mostly works alone, it feels weird to have someone watching your back. Yes, he's that smug looking guy over there. His name's Sol." Connection to HNC Phantom is the second F-Series Prototype and was called a big success until one day, he failed his Mission and got hit in the Head which free his mind.Category:Characters